


Not sure what to name it yet, but okay.

by El_Raton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, It's not going to be like a whole ass book, It's probably going to be short, Levi Ackerman is canonically a virgin and I'm going to milk that - Freeform, Maybe a few more chapters long, mentions of depression, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Raton/pseuds/El_Raton
Summary: Basic Reader wkes, I can spell. Wakes up in Aot or Snk and gets to interact with the main cast. I will probably make separate "endings" for each of the superiors.
Relationships: And other ships if I get to them, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had woken up in a field of Lily of the Valleys and daisies. The grass was green and tall, the sunlight bouncing off each individual blade making it blinding to look at, as if it was a sea of emerald. Since a young age (Y/n) was aware that there was no real reason to fear death, maybe the way you would go was painful but even that didn’t make them feel the fear of it that others talked about. Because of all of this they did not mind the fact that they had no idea where they were nor how they had gotten there; they were so unbothered by it that they weren’t even inclined to get up from their position on the ground, so that they could check for danger. They probably would have stayed there on their back, with their arms and legs spread out, if it had not been for a brightly colored grass-hopper that bounced onto their lips just as they were about to fall asleep. They immediately swiped at it and got up out of the grass, proceeding to wander aimlessly.

It had been many hours since they had started walking when they had finally resorted to taking off their thick green, wool, sweater and they had neatly folded it over their forearm as the unrelenting sun melted their brain in their skull. They stopped as they came across the outskirts of a forest with trees so tall that they felt like an insect, they stared at the trees and decided to try their luck taking a nap underneath one of them. They plopped themselves down at the base of one, the rough bark scraping their back through their shirt, they inhaled and rested their head back and stared down at their black-booted feet. Their yellow laces soaking up the sun and seeming to almost glow contrasting harshly against the black that almost seemed to swallow all the light, their eyes then shifted to their blue jean cuffs rolled up only enough to show the hem of their black and red socks. They sighed while folding both their sweater and hands into their lap as they closed their eyes, they thought of what they would probably be doing now if they were back home then of what they should do now. They let their head hang as they felt annoyance well up in them as they discovered their disappointment of not being bothered by their situation, falling into a deep sleep they fought with themselves and their emotions.

The group clad in green and wings made their way to the forest that separated them from what they now called home. Usually, they would just charge straight through the last stretch but this time the stop at what they consider a strange sight, a young (h/c)-ette was sitting propped up against one of the trees as if they had been waiting for them. They had their hands folded in their lap, with a gray t-shirt that had children in a circle on it then blue jeans and black boots. The blue-eyed blonde who had been leading the charge put his hand up as he pulled on the reigns of his cream-coated mare’s bridle, she stopped and gave one tug signifying her annoyance with the commander upon her back. A brunette pulls up next to him and adjusts her hold on her reigns as a ravenette and bear of a man pull up too.

“I don’t think that we were expecting anyone, right?”

“Tch. Of course not.”

The commander doesn’t look at either brunette or steel-eyed man as he signals for someone to check on the strangely dressed (h/c)-ette. Not even a second later someone is walking towards them and kneeling down to check their pulse. The song of metal on metal rings out in the silence as the scout yelps and tries to pull their hand out of the sleeping stranger’s grasp.

“Can you, fucking, not. I’m trying to sleep, you shit stain.”

There’re a few coughs that quickly go out as (Y/n) slowly gets to their feet and grabs one of their elbows as they stretch their back out, earning a series of deep and satisfying pops. They’re interrupted from their daze as a commanding cold voice erupts from the silence.

“Who are you?”

  
(Y/n) lazily looks at the man who spoke and stares at him for a minute before blinking slowly then squinting, they cock their head to the right and bring their right hand up to scratch the back of their head as they drole out a slurred,

“What?”

There’s another series of coughs to which (Y/n) displays a blatantly annoyed expression in the general direction of the coughing as they growl out an aggressive,

“Shut the hell up, you pearly-packaged pieces of horse shit.”

With their lip still curled up in annoyance on one side and their eyebrows scrunched together, they look back to the blonde and stare at him until he repeats his question.

“Who are you.”

(Y/n) relaxes their face some as they realize that he wasn’t going to annoy them. In fact, they give a small lazy smile as they shove their hands in their pockets and look the commander in the eye while saying.

“(F/n) (L/n), sir. What’s your’s?”

Erwin smiles slightly at the newly introduced young adult.

“I am Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. How, may I ask, did you get here?”

(Y/n) stares at him for a second before shrugging their shoulders, putting their hands behind their head as they say,

“Hm. Hmm. Mhm! I haven’t a clue how I got here, but imma act like I do.”

Hange bursts out with a cackle as the (e/c)-eyed (h/c)-ette smiled softly at her while the others joined in. The commander smiled before going back to all seriousness before putting a hand up once more and returning his curiosity to (Y/n).

“What do you mean ‘you have no idea how you got here’?”

(Y/n) closes their eyes for a second before opening them again and giving a quick rundown of what happened since they woke up the first time. Hange, Levi, and Miche look at each other before looking back to their commander when Hange bursts out with a,

“We can question them more at back at HQ, can’t we?”

She had her hands clasped in front of her as if she was praying, while an annoyed ‘tch’ came from her left. Erwin seemed to consider it for a minute before he turned back to the young (h/c)-ette, who was now looking at their shoes and fidgeting with the sleeve of their sweater. He clears his throat which quickly gains their attention as he says,

“We are a few minutes away from HQ. Would you like to come with us, so you can get some proper rest?”

(Y/n) stares at him for a minute before shrugging their shoulders and walking towards the group as they simply say,

“Yeah. Sure, why not.”

Hange squeals and begs for Erwin to let her newfound target of curiosity ride with her. Erwin looks from Hange to (Y/n) who just shrugs once more and he nods. Hange squeals again and basically pulls (Y/n) onto her horse, (Y/n) rag-dolls it last minute though, and forces a confused Hange to put them down. Hange stares at their pouting face confused as they say,

“I can get up on my own.”

Hange giggles again and lets (Y/n) get into the saddle in front of her by themselves. Soon Hange is reaching her arms around them, she adjusts the reigns in her hands and spurs her horse into action.

For a minute everything is quiet as the scouts observe their new companion. They watch as (Y/n) leans back on Hange and lets their headrest in the crook of Hange’s neck, the shift slightly in the saddle trying to get comfortable before all of a sudden saying,

“Why we goin’ so fast?”

Those who heard burst out into peals of laughter as (Y/n) just closes their eyes and lets a dopey smile settle on their face.

**Notes:**

Okay, so. This is only the second time, ever, that I’m writing a ff and we aren’t even going to talk about the first try but hopefully this one’ll be better. Anyway, thx for reading and have a good one.

-El_Raton


	2. Chapter 2

Something that had become increasingly obvious to the Scouts in the few minutes it took them to get to HQ, was that their new guest was extremely tired. Tired and care-free. They did not seem to mind the fact that they were with people they had never met before, nor did they seem to mind that they were in titan territory. They were so unaffected that they slept right through the whole ride… on a jostling horse. Hanji was a bit surprised when their face had ended up in the crook of her neck as their body leaned against hers, in fact it almost gave them a child-like demeanor in the way that they could fall asleep seemingly anywhere. Especially adding on to this, their adorable height. Not as short as the Captain but almost. Once they had arrived, Hanji had resorted to gently waking them up so that they could ‘get off themselves’.

“Hey (Y/N). We’ve arrived.”

The (h/c) haired adult slowly began to stir and raised their arms over theirs and both Hanji’s head as they stretched allowing a small squeak to escape their mouth. Hanji gently pushed them forward slightly so that she could dismount, (Y/N) rubbed their eyes and groggily stared at Hanji who was now on the ground and looking at them with curiosity, in the haze of sleep they reached out to Hanji, who’s eyes widened and allowed a bright smile to cross her face as she lifted her arms to help (Y/N) dismount. Once on the ground, (Y/N) quickly linked their arm with Hanji’s and held onto her as they let themselves to basically be dragged into the giant stone fortress. Hanji chuckled at younger’s slow awakening which had them apologizing for their earlier behavior.

“You’re fine. In fact, it was really adorable!”

(Y/N) blushed and hid their face in the fabric of Hanji’s uniform jacket. They kept their arm linked with hers as they observed their surroundings and finally had the brain to ask Hanji where they were headed. In a show of play, Hanji puts a finger in the air as she loudly announces,

“To the Commander’s office, m’lady!”

(Y/N) giggles as the brush off Hanji’s joke.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, sir knight.”

Hanji’s grin is almost contagious as (Y/N) stares at the floor with a tired but genuine smile. They look up though, as Hanji begins to knock on a large, plain, wooden door. The wood was dark and age-stained with just enough sanding done so that you wouldn’t get a splinter. A low voice comes from inside asking about who was outside and Hanji responds with a less playful tone, the door swings open as Hanji parades them both in. (Y/N) looks around blatantly observing Erwin’s office with undisguised appreciation, they immediately make their way over to the couch that sits to the side of a coffee table on a plush rug. They bend down and start to remove their boots and place them neatly by the door as they step onto the rug and seat themselves on the far end on the red couch. Neither Erwin, Levi, Hanji, or Miche say anything until (Y/N) looks at them and simply says,

“What?”

Hanji laughs as she goes to sit down beside them but is quickly stopped by the look of blatant disgust on (Y/N)’s (s/c)-ed face. Hanji looks at (Y/N) in the eye with a confused look as she asks,

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

(Y/N) looks up at Hanji then to Hanji’s boots, to the carpet and then back up to meet Hanji’s gaze before saying,

“You always have to take off your shoes before you step on a rug. It’s both rude and just wrong not to.”

There’s a chuckle from Erwin and a simple sniff from Miche, with a light huff from Levi, as Hanji just looks all the more confused. (Y/N) notices this and grabs one of Hanji’s hands, to stabilize her, as they lift one of her booted feet onto their knee and look for the small ties at the back of the top of the brown boot. They sighed as they explained their reasoning while untying Hanji’s boot.

“Because, you’ll get the rug dirty and dirtying something that doesn’t belong to you is rude.”

Levi’s eyes flash as his head perks up slightly. There’s another chuckle as Erwin goes to sit on the couch across from (Y/N), who’s eyes narrow as they stare Erwin down, finally breaking away when Hanji shifts and removes her foot from (Y/N)’s knee. Erwin clears his throat as (Y/N) crosses their arms and legs while they raise their chin ever so slightly to stare down at the _much_ larger man. Erwin recognizes the challenge and reciprocates it in kind. Everything is tense and silent until Levi scoffs and annoyedly grumbles,

“Enough with the pissing contest, for fucks sake.”

Erwin blinks and (Y/N) smirks smugly, the ocean-eyed blond shakes his head slightly with a smile as he launches into a series of questions,

“Alright (Y/N). So, as you have told us, you have no recollection of where you are nor how you got to be here, correct?”

(Y/N) lets their playful demeanor slip away as the return Erwin’s seriousness and nod. Erwin scribbles this down on a small note pad which he had brought over.

“Do you know what wall you’re from?”

(Y/N) stares at the Commander, directly in the eye. They notice how the small flecks of dark blue almost make it look like he has an ocean in each socket. The flecks of paler blue, just the sun shining on the crest of each wave as his lashes became the different shades of sand on the beach they were now standing on in their mind. They imagined walking into the water far enough that they couldn’t touch the bottom and just let themselves drown, they felt the water crash over their head and the cold made them want to inhale. They watched as the light bounced off the water at the surface they were slowly sinking away from, their hair floating around them as their arms drifted up. And suddenly they were swaying, the current dragging them back up to the surface where they were awoken from their daydream by Hanji who had them turned to her and was shaking them by their shoulders.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Are you alright?”

The superiors looked on as their new companion blinked slowly and responded,

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. It just happens sometimes.”

Hanji’s gaze flickers to Erwin’s before she sets them back onto (Y/N), who is completely unbothered by the fact that the were unresponsive for a whole minute. Hanji still having not let go of (Y/N)’s shoulders, turns to look at them and says,

“What do you mean ‘it just happens sometimes’?”

(Y/N) loos at Hanji like she’s being the weird one and says while slowly pulling away from Hanji,

“I don’t know. It just happens sometimes. Like I get distracted and before I know it, I’m stuck in a daydream, most of my days are spent stuck in a daydream. They can be hard to get out of sometimes. I usually end up forgetting what I was doing too.”

They shrug their shoulders and sigh; they slouch down into the plush cushions and stretch once more while yawning.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

(Y/N) nods their head and smiles tiredly at Hanji while they lean back and almost disappointedly say,

“Yes Hanji. Don’t worry, I’m not going to die yet.”

They stare back at Erwin who had been watching quietly, they sit there studying each other for a minute before Erwin speaks,

“I’ll repeat my question. Do you remember what wall you’re from?”

(Y/N) stares at him for a second before they purse their lips and look away as they playfully pretend to sweep their hair behind their ear, click their tongue while saying,

“Well, sir. I _would_ tell you but… I ain’t got no clue.”

Hanji lets out a light concerned chuckle while some others just smile.

“Is that all though? ‘Cause I’m tired as fuck, and you said you’d let me sleep somewhere.”

Erwin huffs a laugh before he seems sorry and says,

“I understand that you don’t remember much but because of certain circumstances we must keep an eye on you until we are sure you are not a threat.”

(Y/N) continues to stare with a deadpan look as they simply say,

“Okay? So? What’s the problem with being cautious? Ya’know? Like, it is what it is.”

Hanji laughs and Erwin smiles as he says,

“Thank you. We will be having you stay int the dungeon along with another cadet.”

Everyone in the room stiffens as (Y/N) groans and stares at Erwin with an upset look.

“It better not have spiders and I want an extra blankie if it gets cold. But I swear to all holy hell, I will smack the motherfucker into the afterlife if they aren’t quiet. Just saying.”

(Y/N) said while they held up their hands. Hanji cracks up while Erwin asks Hanji to lead (Y/N) down to their cell as he moves back to stand behind his desk. Levi stays against the wall while Miche moves to follow the other two. Suddenly, (Y/N) whips around to face Erwin again as they seriously say,

“Hey, I know I’ve already asked for a lot, but can I also be allowed to use a private bathroom? I’m willing to have someone accompany me if you feel like it’s necessary, I’ll even leave the door open a crack and count to ten, so they know I’m still in there. This is the only thing I actually feel I need, if that’s alright with you.”

They fidgeted with their hands and looked at their feet the whole time. The whole room sits in silence as they take in the new information they just received. (Y/N) is used to having to be monitored at all times.

Erwin clears his throat and (Y/N) looks up at him. He stares them straight in the eye as he smiles and says,

“That can be arranged. Thank you for being so understanding.”

(Y/N) blushes and shakes their head.

“No, no. I understand. You’re doing what you can to keep yourselves safe and that’s okay. Ya’know, you gotta do what you gotta do. And you’re being pretty accommodating to me so I should be the one thanking you.”

Erwin smiled and felt his heart warm as he realized that (Y/N) was one of those few that genuinely deserved to be fought for. Erwin nodded as Hanji held out her hand for (Y/N) to link their arm through, but instead (Y/N) slips their hand into Hanji’s and lets Hanji lead them out the door like a child.

As they walked down the hall with Hanji and Miche they heard a sniff from their right and look up to see Miche blinking slowly with a slightly surprised look. They stare at him with a single raised eyebrow for a second before they scrunch up their nose and give a small sniff back as if they were saying hello.

“So, what do I smell like dog-man?”

Hanji cackles while Miche cocks his head to the side and simply says,

“*insert favorite flower*. It’s nice.”

(Y/N) simple nods and says,

“Thanks. I didn’t really smell you so I can’t really tell you what you smell like. Sorry.”

He simply nods while Hanji continues to laugh. (Y/N) stares down at the floor and leans their head onto Hanji’s arm as the close their eyes and sigh,

“Shit. Hey, Hanji?”

“Yeah?”

(Y/N) turns their head to look at Hanji as they say with a tired embarrassed smile,

“I forgot my shoes in the Commander’s office.”

Their small group stops for a second before Hanji breaks out laughing again and says,

“That’s okay. Miche can you bring them please?”

He sniffs and turns to go get them.

“Thank you Miche. I really appreciate it.”

He simply sniffs again as he disappears down the corridor.

~Time skip~

Once (Y/N) and Hanji reach the door that leads to the dungeon, (Y/N) groans and sighs. Hanji chuckles and simply opens the door, first thing that (Y/N) notices is the brown-haired boy sitting on the edge of the bed in the first cell. He stands up immediately and goes to the bars, (Y/N) smiles slightly as they jokingly say,

“Hey, nice eyes.”

Eren chuckles and blushes slightly as he says

“Thanks.”

Hanji stops in front of his cell as she introduces both (Y/N) and Eren to each other.

“It’s nice to meet you (Y/N).”

He sticks his hand between the bars and (Y/N) removes their hand from Hanji’s and place it onto Jaeger’s. They don’t shake it but simple hold his hand as they had been with Hanji.

“Same goes to you Jägerbomb.”

Eren’s brows scrunch up and (Y/N) sighs as the take their hand back and say,

“It’s a type of shot that uses an alcoholic drink called Jägermeister. It’s a play on your name.”

Hanji cackles while Eren just smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of his head,

“Oh.”

“Well, anyway. Um, Hanji I wanna go to bed.”

Hanji laughs once more as she guides (Y/N) to the cell next to Eren’s and opens the door. (Y/N) walks in and immediately crashes onto the bed. Hanji chuckles and says,

“I’ll come get you for dinner.”

(Y/N) simply groans and raises their arm in show that they heard her.

“Okay, goodnight then.”

Hanji doesn’t even get a response as she closes the cell door to the sound of soft breathing.

“Hey, Hanji? Who are they?”

Hanji continues to the dungeon door as she responds to Eren,

“A new friend.”

**Author's** **Note**

Sorry for not updating in a while. Some things happened and I just couldn't update. In all honesty, updates are probably gonna be slow. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

When (Y/N) woke up Hanji and Eren were waiting outside the cell with the door open. (Y/N) blearily rubbed their eyes and put their feet on the floor.

“Your shoes are by the door in case you want to put them back on.”

(Y/N) yawned as they stumbled towards Hanji and Eren.

“Mm, it’s fine. I’ll just wash my socks later.”

Both brunettes chuckled while (Y/N) grabbed Hanji’s arm and let her lead them up the dungeon stairs.

“So, (Y/N) … What wall are you from?”

(Y/N) plopped their head onto Hanji’s arm as they groaned and asked,

“Am I allowed to answer that?”

Hanji faltered for a moment as they smiled gently and said,

“I think you can.”

“Ooky.

(Y/N) then swung around to face Eren as they said,

Well, Eren. I actually do not know what you’re talking about ‘cause as far as I know, there’s only the Great Wall of China and the one that Orange corn-hair man tried to build but never finished.”

They didn’t bother to open their eyes to look at the completely astounded faces of their companions as they continued with,

“And, lord help you if you’re tryna make a racist joke because I will not _hesitate_ to whoop your ass right into the very depths of hell. I _will_ send you into the afterlife. _Do not_ test me.”

Hanji tugged on the (h/c)-ette to grab their attention as her expression turned serious yet inquisitive.

“(Y/N) look at me.”  
All enjoyment dropped away from the younger's demeanor as they looked up into Hanji’s face with a serious yet inquisitive expression of their own. The only thing giving away their nerves was the way they fidgeted with Hanji’s hands. Hanji signaled for one of the on-duty scouts to take Eren up to the mess hall as she told him not to say anything.

“Eren, you don’t mention this to anyone except the commander and other captains. Am I clear?”

Eren looked between the two worriedly before gaining his infamous look of determination as he saluted and said,

“Yes, Ma’am. Would you like me to report to Commander Erwin?”

“No, I’ll report to them later.”

Once Eren is out of sight Hanji once again focuses her attention onto (Y/N) as she picks up the little nervous habits that they keep displaying until in a slightly childish voice (Y/N) says,

“Did I say something that I wasn’t supposed to?”

Hanji quickly reaches to reassure them that they’ve done nothing wrong by cupping the side of their face gently as she says,

“It’s okay, I’m just having trouble understanding what you just said is all. I’ve never heard of what you’re talking about.”

(Y/N) looks away from Hanji as they fidget with her hands, Hanji begins to rub soothing circles on (Y/N)’s hands with her thumb as (Y/N) gradually looks Hanji in the eye as they nod.

“Okay.”

Hanji pulls (Y/N) into a side hug as she walks down the hall with them. Once they reach the mess hall (Y/N) hesitates and looks down as they softly ask,

“Can I sit with you?”

Hanji smiles as she feels her chest squeeze and the sweetness of her new companion as she wraps herself around (Y/N) and aggressively rocks them both side to side as (Y/N) gently wraps their arms around Hanji as well and gives her small pats on her upper back.

“Aww, you adorable little shorty! Of course, you can sit with me!”

(Y/N) pulls away slightly to look up at Hanji with a playful pout in smiling eyes and pursed lips.

“I’m not that short. I’m at least taller than Levi, I know I am.”

Hanji cackles as she leads them to the table where she sits with her other colleagues. Once there she settles (Y/N) in between Miche and herself.

“Hello (Y/N).”

(Y/N) dips their head in acknowledgment as they say,

“Hyellow Eerwiin.”

Erwin smiles as Hanji chuckles, their cheery atmosphere interrupted by Levi who clicked his tongue and crossed his arms while he said,

“Tch, and why aren’t you sitting with the other shitty brats?”

The table goes quiet while (Y/N) just stares at Levi and bounces their legs under the table, they rest their head on top of their interlaced fingers as they smile at Levi and say,

“Because frankly I feel quite overwhelmed right now and I feel like if I have to greet new people right now, I’ll cry.”

They give a jokingly awkward smile as they ‘throw’ a few peace signs,

“You know, just the usual mental health shit. Like accidentally stuttering and having an anxiety attack or having a depressive episode because you accidentally dropped a cup and now feel like a failure. You know, just the usual.”

They continue to smile as they look around at the dumbfounded faces of those around them until Erwin clears his throat and Hanji says,

“I’m gonna go get us some food okay?”

(Y/N) nods their head and thins their lips. Now alone with the three other men, Erwin clears his throat once more as he says,

“Are you alright?”

(Y/N) looks at him with an almost puppy-like expression as they process what he said. They nod and say,

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I’m feeling fucking fantastic. You know, fucking godly.”

With their tired demeanor back again, they wave their hand around lazily as they jokingly smile and say,

“Baby, I feel so fine that I feel like I could fight fucking god himself.”

They rest their arm on the table and their head in their palm, they smile lazily and almost smugly at Erwin as he can’t help but chuckle, feeling his chest heat and tighten slightly as he smiles at their odd behavior.

“I think that that’s the first time anyone’s ever dared call me “baby”, but if you feel fine then that’s enough.”

He takes a sip from his mug as Levi tsks and Miche just chuckles. In the middle of a bite, Miche jokingly pokes at (Y/N) by saying,

“What gives you the ability to fight God?”

(Y/N) lazily, with sleep hooded eyes, raises an eyebrow and smirks playfully as they connect their (e/c) orbs with Miche’s as they say,

“What gives _me_ the power to fight god, is crying in the bathtub at three a.m. on a Tuesday… Oh, and your beautiful ass.”

They smile cheekily at him as he chuckles. Hanji at that exact moment chooses to settle herself down and she bursts into laughter while Erwin chuckles and Levi simply huffs a small smile. (Y/N) dramatically acts as if they have just finished the most impressive show of a lifetime as they say,

“Yes, yes, thank you. Yes, I know, I’m amazing. Yes, thank you. Thank you.”

They then blew a kiss in the general direction of their table before collapsing onto Hanji and giving out a breathy,

“Fuck, I’m so fucking tired.”

Hanji pats their head as she pushes their tray in front of them signaling that they should eat. They lazily pick up the spoon and bring the mixture of water and vegetables into their mouth. The moment the poor excuse for food touches their tongue they scrunch up their face and look away as they let their spoon settle back into the soup. Hanji loos at them and snickers as she pats their back and mischievously says,

“Tastes great, doesn’t it?”

(Y/N) looks back toward Hanji and gives her a silly ‘pained’ smile as they play along and nod as if they’re trying not to cry. Around a mouthful of food, they give a thumbs up and say,

“Amazing.”

The group chuckles again as (Y/N) slips back into their tiredly playful demeanor as they finish their bite and say,

“It doesn’t taste great but it’s edible so it’s fine. Thanks for feeding me by the way.”

Most of the group smiles gently while Hanji just squishes her face into (Y/N)’s.

“Of course, we’d feed you! We need to check if you’ll actually grow any taller!”

At that (Y/N) looks away with a playful look of irritation, though it quickly changes to one of surprised contemplation as they paused for a minute and said,

“You actually might be right though. I get like an inch and a half of height with my boots on so I’m probably around…5’3…or something like that, but I haven’t grown in years so I wouldn’t start expecting anything now. Just so you know.”

Hanji cackles loud enough that some of the other tables start blatantly staring. (Y/N) notices this and glares at them all, occasionally jutting their chin up in a ‘what’ manner while baring their teeth slightly.

“Tch. If you’re sitting with us of course they’re going to stare dumbass. Especially with shit-glasses being so loud.”

(Y/N) pauses for a moment before swinging their head around to look at Levi with a highly aggressive expression. They lightly stroke the bridge of their nose as they look at him and say,

“Listen, you’re a thirty-something-year-old grown man so you can think for yourself, but uh… It’s surprising that you can’t tell when you should keep your fucking mouth shut, you fucking scrawny ass looking bitch. And don’t fucking say that about Hanji, you may see it as being inoffensive but others can see that as highly critical and she’s not that fucking loud.”

The whole table is silent while Levi fumes and (Y/N) simple smiles as they stare straight at him in challenge. Erwin is once again tasked with breaking the tension as he tells Levi to stand down, then he turns to (Y/N) and says,

“It is completely fair for you to share your opinions but it is also completely fair for him to share his. Though you are a guest here I still ask that you share yours respectfully and give him a bit of leeway as he simple just sounds aggressive.”

(Y/N) looks at Erwin completely unamused before placing a hand over their heart and nodding their head respectfully while saying,

“Understood.”

They then turned to Levi and smiled genuinely as they said,

“I apologize for misunderstanding your expressions, but I still stand with what I said. Thank you.”

Levi’s eyes widen a millimeter before he tsks once more and turns his head away. Hanji once again glomps (Y/N) as she praises and cuddles them for being so nice and defending her, but she also tells them that it was simply their way of joking around. At that (Y/N) holds a definitively more understanding expression as they let out a small oh.

“Oh, then I’m really sorry Levi. I should have observed your interactions more before I said anything. I sincerely apologize.”

Levi simply waves them off as they smile in return and wrap their hands around the arm Hanji has around their neck, partially to keep her from choking them and partially to hug her back.

~TIME SKIIEP~

Once they had all finished dinner and were putting everything away Hanji jumps back on (Y/N) and said,

“Oh right! Didn’t you say that you wanted a private washroom?”

(Y/N) gasps lightly as they turn to look at Erwin to see what he would say. He nods and smiles as he says,

“If one of us has the time we will wait outside while you shower and then escort you to wherever you need to be. Us or one of the other scouts around the building.”

(Y/N) literally bounces over to Erwin and brings his hand to their face as they nuzzle it to show their appreciation while they smile and say,

“Yayyy. Can I take a shower now please?”

Erwin pauses as he indulges in the moment. He watches as the softness of their face squished slightly whenever they pressed their face into his hand hard, the way it would make their lips purse slightly, how soft their lips looked with the line defining them and the color blooming across them. How although their eyes were closed you could see their lashes lay against their skin as if there were small moths on their cheeks, and how there was that ever so soft and ever so light layer of peach fuzz on their skin making him want to rub his thumb across their cheek and bring their face closer so that he could count their lashes. So that he could feel the texture of their lips.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he restrained himself and looked to Hanji,

“Do you have time to take them?”

Hanji looks at him with a slight glint in her eyes as she nods and grabs (Y/N) by the hand and leads them down the hall to grab everything they would need for their nightly clean up.

Once (Y/N) was nice and warm and clean they stepped into the hall with Hanji and thanked her again for staying with them so that they could shower. Hanji again hugs them squeezing them to her body as she says,

“Hehe, no problem!”

(Y/N) nuzzles Hanji slightly to show their comfort and Hanji leads them back down the hall to the dungeon. They walked back down the stairs and (Y/N) gave Hanji one last soft hug as they walked over to their bed and got comfortable.

“Goodnight (Y/N), I’ll come to get you in the morning.”

(Y/N) simple raised their arms and did a ‘gimme’ motion as they waved good-bye to Hanji who chuckled. After a few hours of tossing and turning (Y/N) heard the dungeon door creak open as someone shuffled down the steps. Since they were facing the wall, they didn’t know who it was but luckily the person revealed themselves by saying,

“Hey (Y/N)! –

“Shut the fuck up Jaeger.”

There was some sputtering, mumbling, a hmph, and then nothing.

“… Goodnight Jaegerbomb.”

You could hear the smile in his voice as he said,

“You too. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Hmm, who knows.”

There was a soft chuckle before everything settled into silence for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm finally updating...again. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and we should be meeting the other cadets tomorrow. Just saying, I have a huge fucking grudge against Eren but I'll still try and write him properly and unbiasedly. Anyways, thank you. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Today, instead of being woken up by Hanji (Y/n) was woken up by Titan shifter himself, Eren. And the way he did it was by calling their name through the bars of their cell.

“(Y/N)! Hey (Y/N)! Get up! Come to breakfast with me!”

Eren watched, completely enraptured by how (Y/N) looked when sleeping. It was much easier to take in their features this way. The way their nose protruded from their face and lead down to their lips that looked like soft petals, parted ever so slightly to allow a slow exhale as they rolled onto their back and groaned while rubbing their eyes. Eren immediately perked up and started calling out to the (h/c)-ette again.

“(Y/N) come on! I want to introduce my friends to you!”

(Y/N) turned to look at him, trying to squint the sleep out of their eyes as they fixed their hair and growled out.

“Why the _fuck_ would I want to meet your _fucking friends_ , Jaeger?”

Eren starts to get mad but then thinks that they’re probably joking again, so he smiles and taps on the bars lightly as he says,

“Because I think Armin would love to hear about what you were talking about yesterday and everyone’s been talking about you.”

At this point (Y/N) had their feet on the floor and was sitting on the edge of the bed, they continued to try and wake themselves as they glared at Eren and said,

“So, you’re saying that you want to ‘show me off’ to everyone as if I’m your ‘prized toy’ for your own pride?”

Eren stumbles. His eyes widen and he stutters as he tries to come up with an answer.

“No, no! You’re not a- No. I would never do that!”

His anger bubbles up as he tries to defend his words.

“I’m not like that! Fine! If you don’t want to come, then you can stay down here and starve!”

He goes to turn away when he hears a chuckle and rustling. He turns back to see that (Y/N) was heading towards the cell door with their usual tired, dopey, but mischievous smile.

“I was just messing with ya’. Sorry if I made you upset. Now come on. Let me out.”

They lazily ‘tugged’ on the bars in a joking motion as Eren gained back his smile and chuckled as well.

“Okay, gimme a minute.”

There was a moment of jangling while he looked for the right key and unlocked the door. At that moment (Y/N) had decided to just flomp onto Eren, wrapping their arms around his neck as one would when being given a piggyback ride. They let all their weight hang on Eren and he grabbed onto their arms and chuckled while he dragged them both up the stairs. Suddenly, (Y/N) digs in their heels and releases their hold on Eren which causes him to stumble forward and slam his hands onto the steps.

“Hey! What was that for!”

He turns to glare at (Y/N) just in time to see them smiling almost ruefully. The expression quickly disappears as they reach a hand out to Eren, who takes it.

“Hey! What’s going on over there!”

Eren quickly dusts himself off as he panickily yells,

“Nothing! I just fell off my bed!”

(Y/N) snickers lightly as they look at Eren who blushes furiously,

“Stop laughing at me.”

(Y/N) giggles once more before “dusting” Eren’s back off and saying,

“You’re not supposed to have those keys, are you?”

Eren blushes again as he scratches the back of his head and abashedly agrees. (Y/N) puts their hands on their hips as they say with a mischievous glint in their eye.

“Then how are we gonna get past the guards?”

They lift an eyebrow and smile as Eren breaks into a grin as well. Eren grabs them by the arm as he brings them close enough to whisper as he says,

“In about 15 minutes they should switch shifts and we can sneak out then.”

With a matching smile to (Y/N)’s. (Y/N) gives out an excited giggle as they say,

“Bet.”

Eren cocks his head slightly in confusion but dismisses it as just another one of the odd things that (Y/N) says sometimes.

Once they were sure that the guards were far enough down the hall they snuck out as well, (Y/N) trailing right behind Eren. As they were going along (Y/N) realized that it was still pretty dark outside and that there was barely anyone in the halls, they tugged lightly on the back of Eren’s shirt as they said,

“Hey, Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it barely breakfast time?”

Eren hesitates slightly before saying,

“It’s the most likely time that we’ll be able to eat with my friends without being noticed by the other scouts. We’ll just kind of blend in.”

(Y/N) hums for a second before saying,

“That’s actually pretty smart Jaeger.”

“Thanks. My friend Armin helped me come up with the plan.”

“Cool.”

They were walking into the mess hall just as a short-haired blonde waved slightly from the table in the far corner of the room. Eren jogged over while (Y/N) just groaned and did a little grandpa shuffle, some of the other kids giggled as (Y/N) “panted” and said,

“Oh my god. Eren. Stop fucking running.”

There’re some more giggles and then Eren tries to sit down, (Y/N) clamps a hand onto his elbow and says,

“Sit in the corner. You’ll be less likely to be noticed that way. Have the biggest people sit on the other side, the biggest towards the inside of the room. They’ll help to hide you from view.”

There’s a moment of silence before Connie cracks out with,

“How’d you know that?”

(Y/N) looks at him and then the rest of the table before lightly shrugging and nonchalantly saying,

“I read a lot of books and I just puzzled it out.”

There are some “ohs” before everyone rearranged themselves so that they were sitting in the way you described. Once they settled Eren immediately perks up saying,

“This is (Y/N), they were the one that was found yesterday.”

(Y/N) gives everyone a tired toothy smile before everyone else introduces themselves, as the last to go Armin who is sitting across from (Y/N) introduces himself and then askes them what types of books they like. His blue eyes all sparkly and hopeful. (Y/N) gives a small smile as they lean their head in their palm and say,

“Hmm… I’m not quite sure. How about you?”

Armin immediately launches into stories he read about the ocean and other places outside of the walls, (Y/N) listening intently making sure the small dandelion knew he was appreciated before they were interrupted by Jean trying to pick a fight with Eren.

“So, how are you going to get back into your cell, huh Jaeger?”

He said in a mocking tone and before Eren could have a chance to further the argument (Y/N) quite ‘matter-of-factly’ says,

“We’re just going to have to rely on Armin’s big, fat, _juicy_ , brain again.”

The 104th just stare at (Y/N) in silence as they just stare back with a bored expression.

“Why would you say it like that?”

(Y/N) quickly fixes a stare of annoyed confusion onto Sasha as they say,

“You _know_ his brain completely overpowers our feeble little pea-sized brains. Like, I could probably shake my head and you’d hear the little thing rattling around inside my skull.”

(Y/N) shakes their head as if what they just said was the most obvious thing in the world. The other cadets cracking up, some had their faces on the table while others like Sasha and Connie were holding onto each other.

“Now this man. This man has got a big brain. He big-brained. Now look at him, does that look like the face that has a pea-sized brain? No. No, it does not. No way it does. You know why? Because, he big brain man. Man’s got big brains. Mhm, no doubt about it.”

Their table had gotten loud enough that they had started to attract attention from other groups, and poor Armin was blushing so hard he looked like he was about to pass out. His hands were folded in his lap and his head hung down, while Sasha and Connie were wheezing and holding onto each other so that they wouldn’t fall backward and Reiner had his head thrown back in laughter and Bertholdt hid his face behind his hands. Jean had his face on the table and was slamming his hand up and down, Mikasa had her smile hidden in her scarf, and Eren was holding his stomach and laughing into Mikasa’s shoulder while Ymir had her arm wrapped around a tiny trembling Krista who had her face buried in Ymir’s side.

Before anyone could even finish catching their breath (Y/N) was at it again by smiling and shaking their head with their eyes closed as they shrugged and said,

“Did I lie? _Did I lie_?”

All of them were red-faced and crying while (Y/N) was chuckling, suddenly they felt a light tug on their sleeve and look to see Armin reaching across and trying to say something.

“T-Th-Thank you, uh, but, umm…-

(Y/N) smiles softly and wraps their index finger around Armin’s in a pinkie promise way as they say,

“Yeah, I got you. I’ll stop.”

Armin looks down at their fingers and blushes again as he looks away. To spare Armin (Y/N) tries to shift the conversation toward Eren and Mikasa.

“So, uh, what’s it like being siblings?”

Jean interrupts Eren by looking at (Y/N) and saying,

“Are you an only child too?”

They look over at him with a stupid, questioning look and say,

“I don’t know. Am I?

While they waved him off and continued with,

I’m just awful at conversation.”

Connie snickers as Sasha pokes the (e/c) eyed (h/c)-ette. They look at her drooling face with slightly creased brows as she says,

“Can I _please_ have your food?”

Everyone at the table begins to try and stop her as (Y/N) just pushes their tray towards her and says,

“Yeah, sure. Have fun.”

Immediately Krista pipes up,

“Wait! Won’t you be hungry then?”

Her angelic face filled with worry, (Y/N) just smiles and waves her off as they say,

“Nah, it’s okay. It takes 7 days for someone to starve to death, so if I miss 4 or 5 days it’s fine. Thanks for asking though,

They then give a silly look of “tired realization” as they say,

I have forgotten to eat every now and then.”

Just as everyone chuckles the doors to the mess hall burst open and squad Levi comes marching in with their captain at the front. (Y/N) immediately pulls Eren under the table and they watch as the veterans stomped over to the table, once they were at the perfect angle, they grab Eren’s arm and making a shushing motion as they begin to crawl out from under the table; trying to sneak away. Both Eren and (Y/N) stare into the faces of the other scouts and silently beg them not to say anything as they carefully snuck towards the door, they were almost there when Levi grounds out.

“Where the _fuck_ do you two little shits think you’re going, huh.”

(Y/N) grabs Eren by the hand and guns it down the hall as the rest of their table (mainly Mikasa) begins to stir up a small commotion. They haul Eren up to their side as they look at him with legitimate fear on their face and panickily yell,

“Where’s Erwin’s office! Where is Erwin’s office!”

Eren stutters and hesitates in his panic as he says,

“Why!”

With wide wild eyes. (Y/N) looks at Eren in panic and says,

“Because! He can protect us from Levi doing whatever the hell _he_ wants!”  
At this Eren lets out a whimper as memories of a certain courtroom resurface. He nods and takes the lead in getting them to the Commander’s office just in time for them to hear Levi yell out.

“Come back here right the _fuck_ NOW!”

Both escapees squeak in fear as (Y/N) yells at Eren,

“Go! GO, GO, GO!”  
“I’M GOING! WE’RE ALMOST THERE!”  
A whimper escapes (Y/N)’s throat as they turn the corner and recognize the door at the end of the hall. With a renewed burst of energy, they grab Eren and bolt down the rest of the way, as they got to the door, they slam it open and push Eren into the office before shutting it behind them and clasping the latch into place. (Y/N) leans their back against the door and breathe heavily as they pant out,

“I’ve *wheeze* never *wheeze* hauled ass that fast *wheeze* in my life.”

They are swiftly interrupted by Erwin jumping up from out from behind his desk and saying,

“What is the meaning of all this.”

(Y/N) answers, a little less winded this time.

“Levi is trying to kill us… for escaping to go see Eren’s friends for breakfast.”

All of a sudden (Y/N) turns to face Eren, who’s on the floor, and says,

“Eren, give him the keys.”

The brown-haired mop scrambles to do as told as the Commander sits in silence while (Y/N) dashes over to him as well and grabs Erwin’s hand in their own and says,

“I’m sorry we escaped but we really meant no harm by it. Please don’t let Levi torture us.”

Erwin leans back on his desk and says,

“Alright, alright. Sit down and I’ll see what to do with you two.”

Eren immediately collapses onto one of the couches as (Y/N) brings Erwin’s hand to their forehead and say,

“Oh my god. Thank you so much.”

Erwin impulsively cups their soft cheek and caresses his thumb along the soft curve of it before he moves away to unlock his door and wait for Levi to come bursting in with Hanji, Miche, and the rest of his squad right on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally posted another chapter... yay... I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a browser extension that you can download called 'interactive fics' and it lets you change any word in fanfiction to whatever you want. Like, (Y/N) to your name (h/c) to your hair color, etc. Yeah, just in case you didn't know about it I'm letting you know now 'cause it's pretty cool. Thanks for reading.

Immediately upon entering the room Levi spots the ‘fugitives’, both of whom were sitting on opposite couches in the room. His footfalls hard enough that one could feel the reverberations through the couches themselves, he was reaching for Eren’s collar when Erwin commands him to stop.

“And the rest of your squad is dismissed. Hanji and Miche, I want you to stay by the door.”

Both squad leaders nod and close the door behind them, their faces showing no expression as (Y/N) studied them.

“Captain, I just wanted to eat with my friends and I wanted to introduce (Y/N) to them. I pro-

Levi fixes a seething glare on Eren and he freezes, pure fear etched on his face. Erwin once again grabs the room's attention by crossing his arms and fixing a hard stare on both runaways. Like that first dinner with the squad leaders (Y/N) was bouncing their legs up and down while rubbing their hands up and down their thighs. Their eyes darting between Erwin and Levi.

“I trust you both understand the severity of your actions and are prepared for there to be harsh consequences.”

Both nod furiously but (Y/N) has stopped their nervous habits as if they were no longer worried. Erwin and everyone else in the room takes note.

“But most importantly you have lost a large measure of trust from everyone in the scouts. Your actions were sorely disappointing and as such you will no longer be allowed alone with anyone unless it is one of us four in the room. Your belongings will be searched regularly and if you are handed something you must allow us to search it first. Am I clear?”

Eren swallows thickly about to protest when Levi slams his heel into Eren’s foot hard enough that there was an audible crunch. Eren howls and goes to cradle his injured foot when his head is yanked back by Levi who had grabbed a fistful of his hair. (Y/N) squeaks and then chuckles as they say,

“Wait, wait, wait… Can you pull _my_ hair like that?”

They burst into laughter as Levi lets go of Eren’s head and the rest just huff small laughs, the whole time Eren is confused and preoccupied with his foot. (Y/N) looks from Levi to Eren then back to Levi as they have a teasing look on their face and say,

“Like you gotta have some strong ass thig- Can you break a watermelon with your thighs?”

Levi with a disgustedly confused expression was about to spit out some nasty remark when (Y/N) says,

“Sir, sir, sir. I would pay you to fucking step on me… but like I ain’t got no money. But like, _please_ , step on me.”

At this point, Eren was looking around confused as Erwin and Hanji were outright laughing and Miche was chuckling… Levi… Looked absolutely mortified, which was a surprising expression on someone who usually looked so grumpy. He began to blush when he spluttered,

“W-w-why would you say that! That’s disgusting!”

More rounds of laughter peal out as (Y/N) stretches their index and thumb out in a checkmark pose and place their chin in between them, they bit their bottom lip as they looked at Levi with a teasingly sultry look as they said,

“I’d say anything for you, baby. Ahaha.”

At this point, Hanji was holding her stomach on the floor and Erwin was covering his face with his hand while he had one arm crossed over his chest, Miche was patting Hanji’s back while he had his face turned away from the center of the room. Levi had the strongest look of indignation any of them had ever seen, to the point where even Eren was laughing. It all came to an end though, when Levi punched Eren square in the nose and told him to “shut the fuck up you shit stain on a fucking bathroom stall wall”…

“We will be investigating all of your comrades and punishing them as I see fit. You will tell me now if there was someone who helped you in this escape.”

Eren looks over at (Y/N) who had begun to inspect their nails as they shrug, look up to Eren then to Erwin, as they say,

“Sorry babe, but I ain’t no snitch.”

Erwin feels a hint of pride swell in his chest as his mind got caught in the way their eyes stared into his own as he watched the way their lips move when they called him the pet name. How it rolled off their tongue, sounding for all the world as if it was made for only them to say. Hanji stares at the back of (Y/N)’s head feeling a squeezing discomfort in their chest as they heard the endearment directed at Erwin, she shuffled her legs as she looked to Miche who had a hard stare fixed onto Erwin. Levi just seemed embarrassed still.

Erwin clears his throat as he sighs and breaks eye contact with the (h/c)-ette,

“Eren?”

Said boy looked nervously between their companion and superior, across from him one was staring at him with a questioning expression that showed they wouldn’t judge him if he gave Armin away and the other was above him and expressed cold strength. He kept eye contact with (Y/N) as he shook his head no. Erwin sighs once more as he gets up and moves to sit back in his chair,

“Miche take Eren back to his cell and have Eld and Gunther keep an eye on him. I still have to properly question (Y/N).”

Miche does as told and grabs Eren by the back of his neck as he leads him out of the room. Hanji moves to where she’s standing right behind (Y/N) and Levi sits beside them while Erwin sits directly across. Erwin and (Y/N) stare at each other for a few seconds before he begins with,

“I would like you to tell me about these ‘other’ walls that you told Hanji about.”

(Y/N) nods thoughtfully as they lick their lips and say,

“Yeah. Last night Eren asked me which wall I was from and I told him that I didn’t know any walls except the Great Wall of China and the one Trump kept insisting he could build but failed at. Yes, I did say that.”

Erwin brings his hand up to his mouth in thought as he says,

“And where are these walls located?”  
(Y/N) looks a little confused at first before they inhale through their teeth and put on a sorry face before saying,

“The Great Wall of China is in- can’t remember where specifically- but it’s somewhere in China. Tried to have a wall built on the border between the U.S. and Mexico but it never actually got constructed ‘cause he’s a stupid little orange baby man that has no control of his bowels _and_ is a racist motherfucker who deserves to get shot. And I stand by that. Oh! He’s also a rapist and a pedophile…”

“I hate the fucker.”

(Y/N) stared at Erwin with an ‘innocent sweet’ smile as he huffed and continues with,

“Would you be able to show us where these other walls are from here?”

“Erwin, I don’t even know where I am. I have no clue how I got here nor even how to get back to where I was. All I know is that one minute I was there and the next I’m here. I can’t show you anything. I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) looked at Erwin with worried brows and sad eyes as they looked at his frustrated but resigned expression. Erwin takes a deep inhale before starting again.

“Do you know when your walls were built?”

(Y/N) raises a (h/c) brow as they look away and puff out their cheeks before saying,

“Oh, I don’t know. The Great Wall of China was built a hell of a long time ago.”

Erwin pauses from his next question as he recognizes the look of uncertain worry on (Y/N) face,

“What is it?”

“Okay, look. I know it sounds absolutely insane… but I don’t think the Great Wall of China exists here.”

They look at Erwin in apprehension as he looks slightly confused and concerned.

“What do you mean?”

(Y/N) takes a deep breath, bracing themselves as they fidget with their hands and say,

“As far as I know, it’s the year 2021… but that doesn’t seem to be the case here if you’re still willing to use fucking horses.”

They look at each person in the room in turn in complete apprehension. Time itself seems to stop as even Erwin lets his eyes widen and his hand cover his mouth as he stared at (Y/N) in thought. Suddenly Levi interrupts with,

“Are you fucking serious, or are you just mental? No way’s fucking possible dipshit.”

(Y/N) whips around to look at Levi and fixes him with an annoyed glare as they said,

“Well, I thought so too, but here I fucking am.”

Levi tsks and fixes a glare back at (Y/N). Erwin clears his throat and both people turn to look at him as he says,

“Is there any way that you can prove this to me?”

(Y/N) clicks their tongue and shakes their hand while pointing at nothing as they say,

“Yes baby, I fucking can. Gimme a minute.”

They then proceed to dig through the pockets of the white pants they were given yesterday and pull out a hand-sized rectangular object. They click something on the side and the screen lights up, they hold it up for Erwin to see but Hanji snatches it away from their hand. (Y/N) looks at Hanji annoyed as they say,

“Bitch.”

They make a gimme motion as Hanji twirls the phone over and over in her hands, inspecting every crevice. Erwin looks at Hanji as he tells her to place the phone in his hand, it’s now his turn to observe it as he says,

“What is this?”

(Y/N) sighs as they say,

“It’s called a cellphone. It’s got no signal though so it’s kinda useless now.”

Erwin looks up at (Y/N) as he says,

“Signal?”

“What allows it to do its primary function.”

“I see.”

(Y/N) snorts as they say,

“Well, I sure hope you can ‘cause you’ve got two perfectly good eyes each priced at about 2k dollars on the black market… I was joking.”

There’s an almost visible release of tension when it’s revealed to be a joke.

“Anyways, I might as well throw the thing away since there’s no way to charge it here.”

“Charge it?”

(Y/N) leans their head back into Hanji’s stomach as they look up at her and say,

“What gives it the power to perform its primary function. If it runs out of battery then it’s just a bunch of plastic, glass, and metal.”

Hanji ooo’s as she nods aggressively. They both look back at Erwin as he says,

“Well… That’s very interesting, to say the least.”

(Y/N) gives a tired look as they say,

“No shit, right.”

Erwin notices the change and comments.

“Are you tired, again?”

(Y/N) who looks like they’re barely able to stay awake nods and slurred says,

“Of course, I am. I just spent a lot of fucking energy… emotionally and physically. Can I sleep on your couch? You’ll be able to watch me and work. Perfect combo.”

Erwin stays silent as he looks back up to Hanji and says,

“Hanji, can you go get Moblit or one of the other medics please?”

Hanji salutes and goes to complete her task as (Y/N) looks at Erwin in worry,

“You okay?”

Erwin smiles at them softly as he says,

“Yes, I’m fine. I just want someone to come to make sure you’re not sick because I don’t think it’s right for someone to be that tired.”

(Y/N) looks away and rolls their eyes as they exasperatedly say,

“Oh my god. You sound like a fucking boomer.”

Erwin looks confused and Levi is about to say something when (Y/N) continues with,

“Isn’t it better that I sleep as much as my body needs instead of depriving it?”

Neither of the men answers so (Y/N) crosses both their arms and legs as they say,

“Exactly. Now, are you gonna let me sleep on your couch or not?”

Erwin just shakes his head and chuckles as he says,

“Alright, but when the medic gets here, you’re going to be escorted to Miche’s office and from then on you’ll be under his command.”

(Y/N) gives a military salute and falls onto the couch while stretching their legs across Levi, who shoves their legs off. (Y/N) glares at him and spits,

“Well, then move you fucking bitch ass ratatouille looking motherfucker.”

Levi bristles and a slight tinge of red blooms on his face as he reaches to grab (Y/N) but is stopped by Erwin who tells him to just move.

“One day he’s really going to hit you (Y/N), and I’m not going to stop him.”

(Y/N) lean their head back to look at him as they smirk attractively and say,

“Baby, that’s the whole point.”

They then kick at Levi’s sides till he moves to the end of the couch and they stretch their legs out across the couch, from there they were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay...New update... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi and Erwin had been sitting in silence until Levi ripped it open.

“Why are you letting them do whatever they want?”  
Levi had his arms crossed over his chest as he took in the sleeping (h/c)-ette, their lips slightly parted to allow soft breaths to pass. Their lashes fluttering against their cheeks as they dreamed, Levi felt his eyes get pulled away as he met with Erwin’s analyzing ocean blues. He blushed and looked away as he realized he got caught staring at the sleeping person. Erwin clears his throat and says,

“I’m not letting them do whatever they want.”

His eyes went back down to his paperwork as he denied the pang of indignation that sounded in his chest. Levi simply gave Erwin a look and then returned to admiring the skin of their sleeping companion, he replayed the earlier interactions that he had with them. He felt sore that they didn’t seem to be as afraid of him as others were but at the same time it made him warm and deluded that they somehow knew that he was scared and alone. He specifically got caught on the memory of their heavy-lidded eyes and how they had smoldered as their lush lips slightly quirked to the side as they pouted enticingly. He found his stomach heating at the memory as he noticed the exposed skin of their collar bone and shoulder, that had been left on display where (Y/N) had left the top two buttons of their borrowed white shirt undone. They continued to dream peacefully as Levi shot out of his seat and stomped to the door as he felt the heat in his stomach begin to pool into his groin. Erwin looked up in surprise as Levi slams the door behind him startling the sleeping beauty awake.

“Woah. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Erwin chuckled lightly as he said

“Yes, everything’s fine. Levi just had to step out.”

(Y/N) nodded and yawned while they turned over onto their side and fell right back into their dreaming.

It’s a half-hour before Hanji arrives with Moblit and goes to sit next to (Y/n) who was sleeping on their left side, facing the back of the couch. She gently took their shoulders and shook them lightly they groan softly and inhale sharply as they grip Hanji’s wrist and stare at her with fear.

“Hey, hey… Are you okay?”

(Y/N) looks around for a split second before sitting up and cradling Hanji’s hand in their own.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a nightmare.”

Hanji looks over at Moblit and waves him over while Erwin goes to sit on the opposing couch. As Moblit prepares to examine (Y/N) Erwin says,

“Would you like to tell us?”

(Y/N) looks over to him a little surprised and looks back to Hanji and Moblit as they respond.

“Um… Sure, I guess. Um… Well, it wasn’t really a nightmare in the same way other’s probably have them. I was just left with this almost overwhelming sense of grief and anxiety. More sadness than grief though.”

(Y/N) looked back up to Erwin who had a contemplative look on his face and hurriedly said

“I-I don’t know. It was just kinda stupid, ya know. It’s not that important-

“What made it so sad?”

(Y/N) looked over at Moblit slightly surprised as they hesitantly said,

“I don’t know who they were… but somebody I apparently loved deeply killed themselves and then I had to deal with their mother blaming me for their death… I wasn’t even allowed to go to their funeral, and they left me a voice recording and everything. I was really sad. Still am, but it really hurt in my dream.”

Moblit nodded understandingly as (Y/N)’s eyes began to line with silver and their throat closed up. Moblit crouched down beside the couch so that he could be at a softer angle to them.

“Has anyone in your actual life ever done that to you?”

(Y/N) simply shook their head as they inhaled and said.

“Doesn’t matter. It was just a dream, there’s no real importance to it. Let’s get on with the check-up, please.”

Moblit makes eye contact with Hanji as he nods and puts his hand against (Y/N)’s forehead,

“No fever.”

He checked their tonsils, nodded, had them stick out their tongue. Felt their pulse, rested his ear against their chest to check their breathing, etc. Once he was done, he pulled back and looked over at Erwin as he said,

“They’re all good. There’s nothing wrong with them.”

Erwin nodded seriously as he said

“Alright then, you may return to your duties Moblit. Hanji please escort (Y/N) to wherever Miche is.”

Both soldiers salute and Hanji pulls (Y/N) up off the couch as she hugs them around the shoulders and leads them out the door.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name’s (F/N) (L/N). Thanks for doing the check-up.”

Moblit smiles and scratches the back of his head as he says,

“Oh! No problem. My name is Moblit Berner.”

(Y/N) gives him a sleepy smile as they continue leaning into Hanji’s warmth. They turn back to look at Moblit as he says,

“Ah, wait. I forgot to ask, how often do you get extremely tired like just now?”

(Y/N) gives a contemplative nod as they say,

“I’m really not sick, I can assure you. At least not physically. I just get really tired easily and sometimes even for no reason at all.”

Moblit hums as he cocks his head and says,

“What do you mean ‘at least not physically’?”

(Y/N) allows a bothered expression to come across their face as they say,

“Listen, I don’t want to talk about my whole ass medical history so I’m only saying this once. I struggle with depression, I have most of my life, and one of my experiences with it are extreme sleepiness. I have a hard time taking care of myself, but I’m not a fragile piece of porcelain so don’t even think about fucking babying me. If I feel untrustworthy worthy I’ll talk to you. Okay.”

Their little party had stopped in the hall, Hanji, and Moblit were watching (Y/N) as they stared straight ahead not acknowledging either’s eyes. Hanji and Moblit nod sharply as they each conveyed that they understood, they continued down the hall to where Moblit was needed and Hanji then continued with (Y/N) to where Miche was still watching Eren in his cell. They walked down the stairs and Eren immediately slams into the bars and says,

“(Y/N) are you okay?”

Said (h/c)-ette turns their head to look at him with a dopey ‘annoyed’ expression and said.

“Bitch, why the fuck you so loud? Like, I ain’t fucking deaf babe but with the way you act I’m about to be.”

Eld and Gunther who where guarding Eren with Miche chuckle as said brunette blushes,

“Why do you have to be so rude when you respond to people.”

(Y/N) fixes Eren with an almost mother-like look of angered disbelief as they spit back,

“Why are you such a whiny little bitch boy, huh?”

The other adults in the room openly laugh as Eren blushes furiously and sits back on his bed heavily, pouting. (Y/N) chuckles and sighs as they say,

“I’m fine. Thanks for worrying.”

Eren continues to pout but there’s an undeniable smile on his face as he says,

“No problem.”

(Y/N) hums as Hanji dismisses Miche from having to watch the young titan shifter. (Y/N) immediately slips their hand into the crook of Miche’s elbow and holds onto him as they lean on him and walk back up the stairs and into the hall. They walk in relative silence until they reach the courtyard where Levi is already drilling the new and old recruits, (Y/N) brightens as they spot Levi and blurt out,

“Oh my god, it’s mister Duke of Destruction.”

Levi turned to look as the others chuckled and (Y/N) gave him a sweet dopey smile. He tsks and looks away as Miche brings them closer and tells Levi that he could take over from there so that the shorter male could go finish some paperwork. Levi tsks and starts walking away when he gets stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he looks back and blushes as (Y/N) looks at him with a puppy-like pout as they said.

“Levi~ Let me go sleep in your office~”

There are a few gasps as Levi tsks and violently shakes (Y/N) off.

“Hell, no you shit.”

“Leviiiiiiii~ don’t be mean to meeeeee~”

Miche starts chuckling as Levi tries to pry off the (h/c) haired younger. Before Levi can get truly upset Miche walks over and quite literally picks (Y/N) up and places them to his other side, (Y/N) pouts as Levi speed walks away. They turn to Miche as they “shake” him and yell.

“Miche!! It’s fucking hot!!!!!! It’s hotter than satan’s fucking ball sack.”

Miche gives a hearty laugh as some of the older soldiers start laughing as well. Jean, Reiner, Ymir, and Connie laugh along while some of the shyer ones blush and try to hideaway. Miche ruffles up (Y/N)’s hair as he tells them to just sit in the shade and watch, they do and start picking at the grass and braiding it when Jean pops over and sits down beside them.

“Hey.”

They look over at him and give a small smile while nodding in recognition.

“Hey. Are you allowed to be over here?”

Jean smirks cockily and lifts his chin as he says,

“It’s okay if I take a break.”

(Y/N) raises a brow and hums as they smirk mischievously at him, he smiles back and turns to look at the other soldiers. (Y/N) watches him for a few seconds then follows his line of sight as they take in the shoulder length black hair and red scarf of the Japanese girl throwing punches with the tall blonde bull. They knowingly look back to Jean and smile as they elbow him in the side.

“Hey, have you seen the chick with black hair? She’s really fucking pretty, isn’t she?”

Jean splutters and waves his hands in front of his face for a second, blushing madly, before he sighs and rubs the back of his neck as he says,

“Yeah, she really is beautiful.”

(Y/N) punches his arm playfully as they wiggle their eyebrows at him. He blushes harder and smiles shyly as he chuckles.

“So, how long have you liked her?”

“Since our trainee years. The moment I saw her I thought that she was beautiful.”

(Y/N) leans back against the tree they were sitting against and sighs contentedly as they say,

“Why don’t you try? You’re not so bad yourself, ya know.”

Jean looks at (Y/N) a bit surprised before he blushes again and gingerly says,

“She’s too obsessed with her brother. Jaeger.”

“Ah, I see. She doesn’t even look at you, huh?”

“Yeah…”

Jean lays back on the grass and looks at the sun sparkling through the tree leaves as he turns to watch (Y/N) from the side. He takes in their side profile and wishes he had his paper and charcoal, the way their nose curved ever so perfectly and lead to their lips which sat on their face so softly. How one could see the exact length of their (h/c) lashes that framed their ever so enchanting (e/c) eyes, their hair bringing it all together perfectly. Jean was broken out of his inspection when Connie yelled over to them.

“Jean! Dude, not fair that you get to skip out!”

Jean blushes again confused between feeling guilt towards Mikasa and feeling excited to sketch out the view he just took in. It’s not like he liked them anyway, they just looked very satisfying to draw. He shoots up and glares at Connie as (Y/N) chuckles.

“Well, better get going _Jean boy_.”

Jean looked at (Y/N) with a look of horror and embarrassment as they simply smirked at him deviously, they then nodded towards his friends as they said.

“Go on, they’re waiting for you.”

Jean rejoins his friends and gets a quick glare from Miche as he gets ready to spare with whoever was his partner for the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty quick update. Nice. This is a probably one-time thing don't expect updates like this often, please.


	7. Chapter 7

After another eight hours were spent training outside, not once did Eren join which seemed to seriously annoy Mikasa. She worried and worried to which (Y/N) shared a look with poor Jean who was still confused by their earlier interactions. They were all being shuffled back into the main building for lunch and (Y/N) hung back with Miche as the 104th clung together and talked about everything below the sun. (Y/N) stuck near Miche holding on to him as they almost always do with Hanji, they leaned their head against his upper arm and surprisingly he pulled them closer. It was only an inch but (Y/N) could feel his side pressing into them, they took this as permission to snuggle into him and closed the remaining few inches between them.

“Did you have fun watching over Bitch boy up there?”

Miche huffed a laugh and ran small circles over their palm with his thumb as he gave a ghost of a smile and said,

“It was much more entertaining when you called him that.”

(Y/N) smiles and hums a response as they relax into Miche’s strength.

“Hey, baby?”

Miche looks down at them a bit surprised before nodding for them to continue.

“Other than what you told me earlier… do I smell different from everyone else here?”

Miche looks down at them for a good minute before leaning into their hair and nuzzling them gently as he took a soft inhale and paused.

“You smell slightly of… I don’t know how to describe it but it’s a thick scent and it feels sticky when inhaled. It’s very faint now compared to when you first got here, now the scent of stone and metal are more prominent. That and a tinge of sweetness.”

(Y/N) looks at him for a while and smiles a little forlornly as they shake their head and look away.

“Thank you. I like that you were honest with me.”

Miche hums in response again as they continue in silence until Krista turns around and places her angelic stare upon (Y/N).

“Are you going to eat with us again?”

Their whole group pauses and turns their stares towards (Y/N) who turns to look at Miche with a questioning stare. His smooth timber rolls out as he looks forwards and says,

“If you’re comfortable with one of us sitting with you.”

(Y/N) places the question onto the other 104th and they all shared a look and shrugged. They all made their way to the mess hall chatting and laughing, but upon entering are interrupted by a brown-haired “brat” jumping up and yelling out to them. They all began to make their way over to him when Miche leads (Y/N) over to the table with squad leaders and his commander. He relayed the information he had about sitting arrangements and got permission to sit in. To give them some semblance of privacy he sat at the edge of the table right next to them. (Y/N) had ended up sitting in between Reiner and Ymir, who was cuddled up to Krista and almost completely ignoring everyone else.

“So, what wall are you from?”

(Y/N) gazes up at Reiner who is smirking cockily down at them, leaning on his left fist as if it was attractive. They raise an eyebrow and look at him incredulously as they smirk back and say,

“Hmmm, I don’t know. What wall do you think I’m from?”

Reiner gains confidence as (Y/N) leans in to listen to him, reciprocating his advances.

“I think you’re from Rose because you’re as beautiful as the flower.”

He smiles unabashedly as (Y/N) tips their head back and laughs heartily. They look back at Reiner as they smile genuinely and brilliantly and say,

“That’s a good one, I liked that.”

Reiner blushes slightly as he feels his chest swell at the thought of being able to connect with someone. He feels warm and soft as (Y/N) picks up his piece of brad and tears off small pieces, popping them into their mouth as they stared at him expectantly. They swallow and lean in close till both their noses almost touch as they seductively say,

“Hey, Reiner?”

“Y-yeah…”

By this point, they had the whole table’s attention as Reiner couldn’t decide between looking at (Y/N)’s lips or their eyes.

“Do you have a mirror in your pants?”

Reiner’s face froze in confusion as he stared into their (e/c) eyes, he felt a sudden sense of foreboding as (Y/N)’s eyes lit up with mischief and they smirked.

“Because I can see myself in them.”

The table erupted into cheering and laughter as Reiner choked on his spit as he looked away in embarrassment, (Y/N) winked at him as they smirked smugly and said,

“That is how you use a _proper_ pick-up line.”

Connie was laughing so hard water had come out of his nose and Ymir was slapping her hand on the table while she buried her face in Krista’s hair. Said blonde was giggling softly with a blush dusting her face as she kept on stealing glances at (Y/N) who smirked cockily at her. Ymir did not miss this and tucked Krista into her as she scowled in the (h/c)ette’s face, (Y/N) raised their hands in defense as they said,

“Woah, Woah, Woah. Don’t worry babe, I ain’t got my eye on your girl. Ya’ll are cute and you should get to keep that sort of happiness.”

Ymir smirked as Krista blushed and squeaked.

“Mikasa! I’m fine! Stop it, you’re not my fucking mom!”

(Y/N) turned to look at the bickering siblings with slight disbelief as they said,

“Dude, that’s fucking rude. She’s just trying to take care of you, if she’s bothering you just firmly tell her to stop and if she doesn’t then move away from her. Don’t fucking bash someone for caring about you.”

Eren strutters with his mouth opening and closing like a fish as (Y/N) turns to the raven-haired beauty as they say,

“And you Mikasa. You need to stop babying him, I know you care and it’s honestly quite amazing how much but you need to cut it down a bit. He’s old enough to take care of himself and if you keep doing this type of stuff it’s going to be more detrimental than beneficial. The way you two interact is going to start becoming a vicious cycle of Eren not understanding that his actions have consequences and Mikasa doing more than she has to for him. One of the best ways you two can take care of each other is by breaking that cycle.”

Mikasa’s eyes widen and she looks over to Eren before looking away in embarrassment as poor Armin looks nervously between the three. Eren keeping his bright turquoise glare fixed on them, (Y/N) sighs and looks back at Eren saying,

“Look Eren, I am just telling the truth when I say that you act like a total _dick_ to your sister. That’s not saying that you’re a bad person, but it’s just something that you need to work on. There’s nothing wrong with making mistakes that you end up having to make up.”

Eren hesitates slightly before he looks at Mikasa and roughly but softly apologizes to her. She buries her face in her signature scarf as she simply nods.

“Wow… You sure know a lot, don’t you?”

(Y/N) turns to look at the brunette stuffing her face with widened eyes. They chuckle softly and as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world say,

“Well, of course, I do. I’ve been in and out of therapy my whole life.”

Their companions at the table give questioning looks and (Y/N) realizes that they don’t know what therapy is. They wave their hand dismissively as they say,

“Never mind.”

They sigh once more and pass their partially eaten food to Sasha as they move over to sit by Miche.

“Why’d you move?”

With their head on the table, they look at him and shrug.

“There’s more room to lay my head down and I’m still tired.”

He hums and goes back to eating.

“That was a pretty good joke that you pulled on him.”

(Y/N) cracks a smirk as they look at Miche and hum softly,

“I do my best to please.”

He chuckles in response when (Y/N) says,

“Hey Miche?”

“Yeah”

“What does Eren smell like?”

Miche pauses for a minute contemplating how he should answer.

“He smells like dirt and sweat. Slightly like damp wood and fresh water.”

“Huh, you really do have a good nose.”

He chuckles but inhales sharply as (Y/N) leans into his hair and takes a deep soft inhale. He remains as still as a statue as they hum and pause before saying.

“You smell like leather and metal. Definitely a little sweaty, but mostly leather and metal.”

Miche doesn’t say anything for a minute.

“Should I bathe?”

(Y/N) smiles sweetly at Miche as they chuckle softly and say,

“No baby, you just smell a little salty is all. It actually smells kinda nice, like, almost refreshing.”

He stares at (Y/N) as they wear a slightly contemplative, tired, smile. He studies their face and cracks a small smile of his own as if he couldn’t keep it in and went back to his food in a better mood.

Once lunch is over (Y/N) was called over by Erwin and he escorted them down the winding halls to his office.

“Why don’t you sit.”

(Y/N) narrows their eyes with a suspicious look as they do so and watch Erwin sit across from them. They then soften their features as Erwin sighs with a somber look.

“What’s wrong?”

Erwin pauses for a moment taking in the genuine worry that resided in their soft face. The one he sometimes wished he could dream about without feeling guilty. He inhales, preparing himself for the fear and anger that might be directed towards him.

“I’ve heard about your struggles with depression and I’m sorry that you struggle with it,

(Y/N) scowls and is about to protest when Erwin continues.

but I have sent out a message to my superiors about your presence. I did this out of duty and I hope you bear no ill feelings towards the others, there may be severe actions taken but I just want you to be prepared for anything.”

Erwin feels conflicted as he doesn’t understand why he is so shaken at the thought of being hated by the one thing that he had found so magnetic to the point where he was contemplating foregoing duty and protecting them. He’s shaken from his thoughts by a soft, beautiful, hand reaching out for his and he looks up into gentle and understanding (e/c) eyes as he searches (Y/N)’s gently smiling face for any traces of hatred, but none are found.

“I understand and it’s okay. I probably would have done the same if I was in your position. You bear a lot of weight and hard to make those kinds of decisions, I’m proud that you’re strong enough to do that even if you don’t want to.”

Erwin blinks slightly taken aback as he felt like (Y/N) had read his mind, but he quickly shakes off the notion as he asks if they would like to nap in his office.

“Miche mentioned you were tired-

“I would appreciate that. Do you have to work at your desk?”

Erwin cocked his head as (Y/N) stretched their (s/c) arms up over their head and smiled as they said,

“I would appreciate some company while napping. Especially after hearing such _dire_ news-

“Erwin, I need the brat to help me clean.”

(Y/N) shares a look with Erwin as they sigh and begin to get up. They respond to Levi as they press their cheek to Erwin’s forehead and walk to the door. They leave with the ravenette who stubbornly refuses to look at them and Erwin is left in a consuming silence, he runs through the last few minutes over and over just sitting on the couch almost as if he was waiting to wake up from a daydream with (Y/N) still sitting across from him smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.....yay...Sorry, I was out for so long I just kept on forgetting to get back to this. I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again. Thank you for enjoying this still.


End file.
